Jeep M-38A1
The M38A1 was the replacement for the M38. Unlike other military vehicles where the A1 suffix would denote a minor revision, the M38A1 is a very different vehicle from the M38. It has a different frame, body, engine and axles. The engine is a four-cylinder, liquid-cooled, gasoline engine of the F-head design with a combination valve-in-head and valve-in-block construction. The engine can operate when totally submerged in water, provided it is equipped with a deep-water fording ventilation system. Parts for the fording system can be acquired as a kit. The intake valves are located in the cylinder head while the exhaust valves are located in the cylinder block. Intake valves are operated through intake valve push rods and by overhead valve rocker arms. The exhaust valves, which are equipped with rotator caps, are operated by valve tappets in the cylinder block. The intake manifold is of the sealed in type, cast directly into, and considered a part of the cylinder head. The exhaust manifold assembly, a single case unit, is attached to the left side of the cylinder block. The power plant, including the engine, transmission, transfer, and radiator, is designed to be removed from the vehicle as a complete unit. The displacement is 134.2 cu-in, and it develops 72 brake hp @ 4,000 rpm. Transmissions (include gearing info) Warner T90 transmission. summary of info for each trans The M38A1 has a Warner T90 transmission. It is a three speed manual transmission with synchronous mesh in 2nd and 3rd. Transfer Case (include gearing info) Spicer model 18. summary of info for each TC The M38A1 uses a Spicer model 18 transfer case. This transfer case is basically a two speed transmission which is located after the standard transmission. It provides a means of transferring the power to the front axle. It can also provide a PTO for a variety of uses, commonly for a Ramsey winch. Axles (include gearing info) The front axle is a Spicer (now Dayna) 25 full-floating axle while the rear is a Spicer 44 semi-floating axle. The 4x series axle is much stronger than the 2x series. In high range, high gear, both the transfer case and the transmission are direct (1.0:1). With a gear ratio of 5.38:1, this gives a top speed of 60 mph. See Jeep Wiki's comprehensive Review. Recent Changes Mention any minor facelifts or major changes made to the vehicle here. Styles and Major Options Certain vehicles come in different trim levels or body styles. Features and major options should be mentioned here. Pricing Add more fields as necessary. Gas Mileage Add more fields as necessary. As seen on the FuelEconomy.gov website, the City/Highway MPG averages are as follows: Engine and Transmission Specifications, details, graphs, pictures and other information regarding the powertrain is placed in this section. Performance Please make sure to write information of the vehicle's performance in a third-person point of view. This section should include information about the car's acceleration figures, handling, braking, etc. If using information gathered from Road Test articles from a reputable automotive source, then please make sure to cite the quote. Reliability Warranty options and scheduled maintainence information should be mentioned here. Safety This section should reference points on safety ratings and features of the vehicle. Photos Add Photos of the vehicle here. Please make sure not to use copyrighted photos. Colors List the colors that the particular is offered in. Main Competitors Create links to other pages in this section. Hybrid Models If there are hybrid versions of this vehicle manufactured, then please elaborate a little bit on it here. Unique Attributes If there are any features of this vehicle that sets it apart from other vehicles in its class, then mention those unique attributes here. Interior This section should include information on the interior's design, build quality, ergonomics, space (head and legroom, front and rear), features, stowage compartments and overall comfortability and livability. Add pictures wherever applicable and keep information in a third-person point of view. Resale Values Add more fields as necessary. Criticisms Please make sure to keep critiques in a third-person point of view. If using criticisms from a reputable automotive source, then please make sure to cite the quote. Generations Fill in as many as appropriate. Add more if necessary and pictures wherever applicable. Please make sure NOT to use copyrighted pictures. Current Generation: (YYYY–present) Fifth generation (YYYY–YYYY) Fourth generation (YYYY–YYYY) Third generation (YYYY–YYYY) Second generation (YYYY–YYYY) First Generation/Origins (YYYY–YYYY) Worldwide If the vehicle is sold in other markets worldwide, then this is the section to mention that information. Also, mention if the goes by another name in these other markets. Design quirks and oddities Refer to any pop-culture tidbits about the vehicle in this section. Awards List out notable awards that the model has recieved while in production. Boldface the company or organization that gives out the award, and Italicize the name of the award. See Also External Links Please include any external sites that were used in collaborating this data, including manufacturer sites, in this section. News and References Enthusiast Sites and Discussion Forums Category:Jeep vehicles